HEAVENLY IN HEAVEN
by maxyunjae
Summary: Sequel YAOI IN ACTION! Sepenggal kisah kehidupan Yunho sang pemimpin mafia dan Jaejoong sang mantan presiden mahasiswa... ABSURD, YAOI, YUNJAE, HUMOR, ACTION... yang kurang berkenan dengan Yaoi n Yunjae, boleh langsung klik back… maxy cinta damai. :)


HEAVENLY IN HEAVEN

.

**Pairing:**

Yunjae

**Rated:**

M

**Genre:**

Comedy, Romance, Action

**Warning:**

1. Absurd, autor amatir, jadi mian jika aneh dan banyak typo... #bow

2. Ini adalah **sequel dari YAOI in ACTION**.. jadi **disarankan untuk membaca cerita awalnya terlebih dahulu** supaya tidak bingung.. gomawo atas perhatiannya.. ^_^

**Note:**

Baca jangan cepet-cepet ya, biar lebih nendang efeknya.. ^_^

Oiya, sebelum membaca siapkan SIMNC-nya ya.. bagi yang sudah terbiasa baca karya maxy, pasti sudah tahulah apa maksudnya? Hohohooho .

.

.

* * *

**_Semua wanita cantik ingin memiliki kekasih tampan namun sayangnya lelaki tampan jaman sekarang lebih memilih untuk memiliki kekasih lelaki tampan lainnya. _**

**_._**

**_"_****_Sorry girls... he's mine"_**

**_._**

**_Yunjae_**

**_._**

**_Sequel_**

**_YAOI IN ACTION_**

.

.

**HEAVENLY IN HEAVEN**

.

.

.

.

TUK.. TUK... TUK.. TUK... TUK

Bunyi telunjuk tangan sedang mengetuk di atas meja terdengar jelas.

Suasana kantor sedang hening.

Yoochun dan Changmin memandang angker wajah Yunho yang sedang mengetuk jemarinya di meja. Entah kenapa sejak kedatangannya di kantor pagi tadi, Yunho sudah memasang wajah seramnya. Tak hanya itu, AC juga dinyalakan lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Yoochun mennyenggol bahu Changmin, "Hsstt.."

"Wae?" Changmin menjawab tanpa suara

Yoochun menunjukkan kepalanya kepada Yunho, seolah bertanya, "Ada apa dengan Yunho hyung?"

Changmin yang juga tak tahu apa-apa hanya mampu mengangkat bahunya.

Hening kembali

TUK... TUK... TUK...

Hanya terdengar ketukan jemari Yunho.

Changmin hendak berbicara kepada Yoochun namun tiba-tiba..

"Changmina"

DEG

Seolah jantungnya mencolot, Changmin menoleh ke arah Yunho, "Ne hyung?"

Mata Yunho memandang tajam ke arah Changmin seolah sedang mengkulitinya.

Changmin yang tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga memperoleh tatapan mematikan seperti itu, hanya bisa memandang takut ke arah Yunho.

Yunho masih menatap tajam ke arah Changmin, membuat Yoochun memandang Changmin dan Yunho secara bergantian dengan ekspresi sangat bingung.

"Hyung, waeyo?" gumam Yoochun

SRAAKKK

Yunho berdiri, ia mengendurkan dasinya seolah sedang gerah. Padahal AC sedang berada pada suhu -2 derajat celcius. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu?" bisik Yoochun kepada Changmin

Changmin menggeleng, "Apa menurutmu aku berani mencari masalah dengan Yunho hyung?"

"Lalu ada apa dengannya?"

"Who knows"

Yunho sudah mendekat ke arah Changmin tapi belum sampai ia berbicara, terdengar suara ponsel berbunyi.

KRIIINGGGG

Changmin merogoh ponsel yang berada disaku celananya

**JAE HYUNG**

Nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya dan terlihat oleh Yunho dan Yoochun

DEG

Changmin tahu sekarang, alasan Yunho memandangnya seperti itu.

Dengan ragu Changmin menggeser tombol reply

"Loudspeaker!" perintah Yunho dengan suara husky-nya

Tak menunggu lama Changmin meloudspeaker ponselnya seperti yang Yunho perintahkan.

PIP

"Yah Changmina!" suara merdu namja androgini itupun terdengar

"W-wae hyung" sedikit ragu Changmin menjawab, sambil sesekali matanya melirik Yunho yang sedang menatapnya seolah siap menerkamnya jika melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja.

Yoochun yang mulai paham situasi yang sedang terjadi, hanya bisa diam dan bersiap diri untuk melerai kedua namja tampan yang ada didepannya ini jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

Dingin dan mendebarkan

Itulah suasana yang tergambar jelas diruang kerja Yunho sekarang

"Kau ada dimana?" tanya Jaejoong memecah keheningan

"mmm.. di kantor, hyung.. wae?"

"Kau bisa menjemputku sekarang?"

DEG

Deathglare Yunho semakin tajam kearah Changmin

Changmin hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri, memang akhir-akhir ini ia sering dimintai bantuan Jaejoong untuk menjemputnya. Semenjak Jaejoong bekerja di salah satu bank ternama di Korea setelah lulus kuliah 7 bulan yang lalu, nyaris 1 minggu belakangan ini Jaejoong meminta bantuannya. Entah apa alasan Jaejoong, hanya saja Jaejoong tak pernah meminta bantuan siapapun termasuk Yunho. Ya, semenjak Jaejoong bekerja beberapa bulan yang lalu, Yunho tak pernah diperbolehkan untuk mengantar ataupun menjemput Jaejoong, entah apa alasan Jaejoong melakukannya.

"Changmina" Jaejoong sedikit merajuk

Deathglare kepada Changmin semakin mematikan

"Ammm... mmmm... hyung... bagaimana kalau"

"Kau memintaku untuk dijemput beruang itu lagi?" Potong Jaejoong.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memandang takut kearah Yunho

"mmm.." Changmin bergumam

"Oh.. ayolah minnie baby..."

DANG

'Bunuh aku sekarang' batin Changmin dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong memanggilnya seperti itu di saat telponnya terloudspeaker tepat dihadapan Yunho.

Changmin melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho tapi kemudian segera menunduk, sungguh nyawanya benar-benar sedang menemui titik akhir. Changmin yakin jika Yunho sedang mengira bahwa ia telah menghianati kepercayaannya. Tapi sungguh... Ini tidak seperti yang Yunho bayangkan.

'OH GOD.. PLEASE.. SAVE ME!' Teriak Changmin dalam hati

"mmm.. Jae hyung.. sepertinya aku ti..."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, jemput aku sekarang.. aku menunggumu!"

PIP

Sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja, meninggalkan Changmin dalam situasi genting seorang diri.

Yoochun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, sedangkan Yunho sudah berkacak pinggang.

"Hyung,.. aku bisa menjelaskan" Changmin mencoba menjelaskan

"Segera jemput dia dan kembali tepat waktu. Dari sini ke tempat kerjanya lalu ke apartemen dan kembali lagi ke sini hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit, jadi gunakan waktu itu dengan baik jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu" ucap Yunho dengan deep voicenya

MWO?

30 menit waktu yang diberikan? Ini berarti ia harus menjemput Jaejoong dengan kecepatan tak kurang 120 km/jam. Apakah ini mungkin? Terlebih disaat jam seperti sekarang ini?

Bulu kuduk Changmin seketika berdiri. Sungguh ia tak berniat mencari masalah dengan pemimpin mafia nomor 1 di korea itu.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi ketika tak ada jawaban dari Changmin

"Ne, hyung.. aku mengerti" ucap Changmin pasrah, "Aku permisi, hyung"

"mmm" Yunho hanya bergumam malas sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Matanya terus menatap tajam punggung Changmin yang hendak keluar ruangan.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya ketika hendak membuka pintu ruangan.

"Ingat, 30 menit atau nyawamu sebagai gantinya" suara menyeramkan (?) itu terdengar lagi

Changmin sedikit tersentak, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang, ia benar-benar dalam situasi yang sulit. "Ne, hyung" ucapnya kemudian

"Segera pergi!... Waktumu sudah berkurang 1 menit hanya untuk diam berdiri di depan pintu itu saja.. gunakan waktumu dengan baik" ucap Yunho enteng

MWOYA?

Berkurang 1 menit?

Penghitungan waktu sudah dimulai meski Changmin belum keluar ruangan?

Sungguh... pemimpin mafia nomor 1 di korea ini nampak seperti anak kecil yang selalu bertingkah tak masuk akal. Poor Min..

"KHA!"

"Ne, hyung aku permisi"

WUZZZZZZZ

Changmin berlari sekuat yang ia mampu seolah tak ada hari esok baginya

Yoochun hanya bisa memandang kepergian Changmin dan kembali duduk dengan hati-hati sambil berdoa dalam hati, 'Semoga ini bukan pertemuanku yang terakhir denganmu, Changmina'.

.

.

.

"Kau datang?" tanya girang Jaejoong saat melihat mobil Changmin terparkir didepannya yang sedang berdiri di tepi jalan.

"hyung, cepat masuk!"

"Wae?" Jaejoong menunjukkan wajah bingung ketika melihat ekspresi Changmin yang nampak ketakutan dan terburu-buru.

"Aisshhh... kau membuang waktuku..." Changmin keluar mobil dan mendorong Jaejoong memasuki mobilnya, untuk mempersingkat waktu. Sungguh 1 detik sangat berharga bagi Changmin saat ini.

"Yah, Changmina.. aku ingin kau menemaniku makan siang, aku sed..."

BRMMMM... CKIITTTTT...

Changmin langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Jaejoong sontak berteriak dan berpegangan erat pada seatbelt.

"YAH! Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Aku akan benar-benar terbunuh jika tak segera mengantarkanmu pulang"

Jaejoong menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Wae?"

"Yunho hyung hanya memberikanku waktu 30 menit untuk mengantarkanmu ke apartemen dan kembali ke tempat kerja"

Jaejoong sontak tertawa

"Hyung..." Changmin memprotes

Jaejoong terkikik sambil memandang Changmin, "Dia tahu kalau kau menjemputku?"

"Dia bahkan mendengar saat kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Changmin baby" keluh Changmin

Jaejoong kembali tertawa, "He's so childish..isn't he?"

Changmin tak berkomentar

"Changmina"

"mmm?"

"Bagaimana ekspresinya?"

Changmin menoleh tak percaya, "Hyung.. bisakah kau terus terang kepadanya saja? Sungguh... memandangnya yang tengah memberikanku tatapan seperti itu cukup untuk membuatku menderita jantung di usia belia" gerutu Changmin

Jaejoong tersenyum, matanya memandang jauh ke depan. "Tahukah kau bahwa dia sudah membuatku menderita penyakit jantung di usia belia juga?" ucap Jaejoong setelah menghembuskan nafas beratnya

Sedangkan Changmin masih sibuk memperhatikan jalan dan spion mobil, mencoba mencari celah yang memungkinkan untuk sampai di tempat secepat mungkin.

Hening

"Changmina"

"..."

"Heii.. dengarkan aku" rajuk Jaejoong

"Aku mendengarkanmu, hyung" ucap Changmin sambil tetap fokus memandang jalan

Jaejoong terkikik, "Dengan ekspresimu seperti itu?"

Changmin menoleh sesaat, "Hyung... mengertilah.. nyawaku sedang di pertaruhkan disini.. Jja.. cepatlah cerita.. aku akan mendengarkan" ucap Changmin yang kembali memperhatikan jalan.

Jaejoong tersenyum

Hening sejenak

Jaejoong mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk bercerita

"dia mafia yang menyebalkan"

Changmin tersenyum, "Semua orang tahu itu, hyung"

Jaejoongpun tersenyum, "Dia selalu mengandalkan kekuatan dan kekuasaannya"

Changmin hanya tersenyum

"Dia selalu memintaku untuk mengantar ataupun menjemputku di tempat kerja. Tapi tahukah Changmina, jika dia mengantarkanku dengan membawa mobil ferrarinya ke tempat kerja dan selalu memakai pakaiannya yang bertengger branded internasional terkenal itu maka semua akan mulai menggosipkanku. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku masih magang. Apa kata atasan dan rekan kerjaku? Aku sudah cukup kaget dengan kedatangannya di kampus waktu itu dan sekarang aku tak ingin rekan kerjaku menjauhiku. Aku ingin mereka memperlakukanku seperti karyawan magang lainnya. Aku yakin jika mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah pasangan Yunho, mereka pasti menjauhiku dan memperlakukanku berbeda" curhat Jaejoong mengenai alasannya yang meminta bantuan Changmin selama ini.

Jaejoong memang biasa naik bus untuk ke tempat kerjanya, namun akhir-akhir ini ia merasa cukup lelah akibat pekerjaan kantor dan 'pekerjaan malam'nya denganYunho. Rutinitas sehari-harinya membuatnya merasa cukup lelah sehingga sudah satu minggu Jaejoong meminta bantuan Changmin untuk menjemputnya.

"Hhhffthhh..." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas beratnya

Changmin tersenyum, "dia hanya terlalu menyayangimu, hyung.. Yunho hyung selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu." Changmin terhenti sejenak, "Yunho hyung tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu seperti dulu lagi, hyung.. jadi cobalah mengerti sikapnya" lanjut Changmin mencoba menjelaskan

Memang, dulu Jaejoong pernah diculik musuh mafia Yunho. Nyawa Yunho hampir melayang karena usahanya menyelamatkan Jaejoong jika saja saat itu Yoochun dan Changmin tak menyelamatkannya.

.

**FLASH BACK**

**.**

BUGHH

CRACCKK

DAAGGHHH

Beberapa anak buah Chan memukul dan menendang Yunho berulangkali dengan semangat. Baru kali ini mereka berhasil memperlakukan Yunho seperti ini. Tak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam benak mereka bahwa mereka akan menghajar Yunho seperti ini. Baru kali ini... benar-benar baru kali ini mereka bisa menendang dan memukul Yunho seperti ini.

Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

Semua terjadi karena Jaejoong sedang terikat tak berdaya di tangan Chan.

Yunho rela ditendang, dipukul ditampar asal Jaejoong selamat.

Jaejoong berhasil dikelabuhi Chan bahwa Yunho dalam bahaya. Jaejoong belum begitu mengerti tentang kehidupan Yunho yang baru menjadi kekasihnya selama 1 tahun itu. Ia masih belum bisa membedakan mana musuh dan mana teman Yunho. Yang ia tahu, ia sangat khawatirketika mendengar berita bahwa Yunho dalam bahaya dan tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong langsung begitu saja mengikuti Chan.

Namun, apa mau di kata...

Jaejoong tertipu dan malah menjadikan kelemahan Yunho. Yunho benar-benar datang seorang diri hanya untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan bahwa Chan akan berbuat curang. Yang ada di pikiran Yunho saat itu, Jaejoong dalam bahaya dan ia harus menyelamatkannya.

Di luar dugaan, Chan telah menyiapkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk mengepung Yunho dan meskipun Yunho berusaha sekuat tenaga, namun tenaganya terasa menguap begitu saja ketika Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedang mencoba meronta dan berteriak dengan kaki dan tangan terikat dan dengan mulut di bungkam kain.

Yunho seolah tak berdaya.

Ia tak mampu lagi melawan.

"ANDWEEE!" Teriak Jaejoong harus teredam kain ketika melihat punggung Yunho dipukul dengan kayu

Mulut Yunho mengeluarkan darah, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan luka dan lebam, dan tubuhnya ambruk tak berdaya didepan mata Jaejoong.

"NGGRRRGGGHHH" Jaejoong mencoba meronta dengan air mata yang terus meleleh. Memang baru 1 tahun Jaejoong berpacaran dengan Yunho namun selama 1 tahun itulah Jaejoong merasakan dunia yang berbeda. Dunianya semakin berwarna dengan kehadiran Yunho.

Tingkah konyol Yunho dan sikap manja selama ini terbersit jelas di ingatan Jaejoong. Membuat air mata Jaejoong tak berhenti ketika melihat Yunho ambruk tak berdaya seperti itu.

Sedih

Perih

Menyesal

Rasa yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia menyesal karena telah terperdaya oleh musuh Yunho.

Namun

Tak lama kemudian muncullah Yoochun dan Changmin menyelamatkan Yunho dengan membawa puluhan anak buah Yunho dan menghajar habis seluruh anggota Chon.

Jaejoong dan Yunho selamat

Hanya saja,

Yunho harus menjalani operasi karena beberapa tulang rusuknya retak dan harus menjalani perawatan di hampir sekujur tubuhnya.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas beratnya ketika ingatan tentang penculikannya waktu itu menguar kembali. Meski sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu tapi seolah baru kemarin itu terjadi. Jaejoong terkadang masih merasa takut jika bertemu dengan orang asing, terlebih yang memiliki perawakan mirip dengan Chan. Ya, Jaejoong masih sedikit trauma.

"Aku tahu jika dia ingin melindungiku" gumam Jaejoong pelan

Changmin tersenyum

"Tapi aku hanya tak ingin terlalu bergantung dengannya" ucap Jaejoong jujur

Changmin tak berkomentar, ia masih fokus untuk mengemudi.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menjadi parasit baginya"

"Dia tak menganggapmu seperti itu, hyung"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin mengontrol emosiku"

"Dia menyukaimu apa adanya"

"Aku akan sangat merepotkan"

"Dia tidak akan keberatan"

"Itulah mengapa aku harus mengontrol diriku"

"..."

"Dia terlalu memanjakanku. Dia tak akan mengeluh sedikitpun untuk mengabulkan setiap permintaanku. Dan itu berdampak buruk bagiku"

"Bukankah itu bagus ketika orang yang kau sayang selalu memanjakanmu? Memberikan apapun yang kau mau? Bukankah setiap pasangan ingin dimanjakan pasangannya seperti itu?" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum. Masih segar diingatannya saat Yunho urung untuk menghabisi Brian ketika Jaejoong menelpon dan memintanya pulang malam itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Semua itu membuatku rapuh"

"..."

"Aku menjadi bergantung kepadanya. Sikapnya dalam memperlakukanku membuatku semakin hari semakin mencintainya, perhatiannya membuatku semakin hari semakin tak bisa hidup tanpanya."

"..."

"Kau tahu Changmina? Virus Yunho sudah menyebar di seluruh sendi dan peredaran darahku"

"Virus?"

"Ne... Aku merasa tak nyaman jika tak berada di dekatnya.. Jantungku serasa tak berada di tempatnya ketika ia pulang terlambat... hatiku tersayat sakit jika melihat dia terluka... dan ini semakin parah"

"..."

"Aku bahkan merindukannya saat ia berada di depan mataku"

DEG

"Mataku seolah masih belum puas untuk melihatnya meski aku sudah melihatnya 24 jam dalam sehari. Otakku seolah masih ingin memikirkannya meski setiap detik aku selalu memikirkannya. Tubuhku seolah masih menginginkan lebih meski dia sudah menyentuhku setiap malamnya."

Changmin terkikik, membuat Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya

"Wae?"

"Kau sebenarnya ingin mengeluh atau ingin pamer tentang sempurnanya hubungan kalian?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya

Changmin menoleh dan tersenyum, "Kau ingin mencoba terbiasa tanpanya tapi tubuhmu tak berkata demikian".

Jaejoongpun tersenyum, "Itulah sebabnya aku ingin menahan diriku. Dia membuat hidupku terlalu sempurna hingga aku sangat takut jika semua ini hanya mimpi.. aku takut jika suatu saat nanti saat aku membuka mata, semua kesempurnaan ini hanya ada di mimpiku saja.." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya" lanjutnya lemah

Changmin melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong tersenyum, "Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir yang aneh-aneh"

"Kau tahu? Dulu, sebelum aku bertemu dengannya, aku sangat ingin menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa meskipun aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan, tapi aku mampu menjadi orang sukses. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada semua orang tentang kesuksesanku. Tapi, semenjak aku bertemu dengan Yunho, tujuan hidupku sontak berubah.. aku tak peduli apapun lagi selain berada disampingnya. Aku bahkan tak berniat melakukan apapun selain mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Aku tak memiliki tujuan hidup selain bersama Yunho. Aku tak peduli masa depanku lagi selain bersamanya. Bukankah aku terdengar sangat menyedihkan? Masih saja bergantung dengan orang lain di usiaku sekarang ini?" gumam Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengidap virus Yunho stadium akhir, hyung" canda Changmin.

"Kau benar" Jaejoongpun tertawa setuju

"Hyung"

"mmm?"

"apakah orang sepertimu ada produk KW-nya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin memiliki kekasih sepertimu, yang mencintai kekasihnya disetiap nafas dan detak jantungnya"

BLUSSHH

Pujian Changmin membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah sempurna

"Yunho hyung begitu beruntung telah memilikimu" puji Changmin sekali lagi

Jaejoong tersenyum

Hening

"Eh Changmina?"

"mmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Changmin sontak menoleh, ia memandang doe eyes Jaejoong yang menggoda kearahnya. Sungguh, jika Jaejoong bukan milik Yunho, mungkin (?) Changmin sudah merebut Jaejoong tanpa diminta.

"Mianhe hyung... bukannya aku tak menyukaimu tapi aku masih menyayangi nyawaku" komentar Changmin datar

Jaejoongpun tertawa lepas di susul dengan Changmin yang juga tertawa bersama Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Yunho hyung pasti akan membunuhku" ucap Changmin sambil menahan tangan Jaejoong yang hendak membuka pintu ruangan Yunho.

Ya, jelas Changmin ketakutan karena ia terlambat 15 menit. Awalnya ia sedang perjalanan menuju apartemen Yunho untuk mengantarkan Jaejoong namun berhubung jalan sedang macet jadi Changmin terlambat dan akhirnya Jaejoong memaksa Changmin untuk ikut ke kantor Yunho.

"Ei... tenang saja.. dia tidak akan berani menyentuhmu"

KLIK

Pintu ruangan terbuka

Nampak kursi Yunho sedang kosong

Changmin dan Jaejoong melongok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan bos besar mereka.

"Kau datang?" suara Yoochun dari arah sofa menyambut mereka. "Owh.. Jae hyung.. kau datang juga?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Dimana dia?"

"Sedang bertemu dengan Tuang Hong. Duduklah... kau mau aku ambilkan minum?" ucap Yoochun sigap

Jaejoong tertawa kecil sambil menepuk bahu Yoochun yang sedang membungkuk memberikan hormat kepadanya. "Sudah aku bilang bersikaplah seperti biasa kepadaku. Aku bukan bosmu" ucap Jaejoong santai

"Ah ne..mianhe" ucap Yoochun yang tanpa sadar kembali menunduk hormat.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa kecil, sungguh susah menghilangkan kebiasaan Yoochun yang selalu seperti itu kepadanya.

BRAAKKKK

Mendadak pintu ruangan Yunho terbuka kasar

Beberapa gerombolan orang berbadan kekar memasuki ruangan dengan kasar

"YAH dimana si KEPARAT itu!" teriak namja yang berada di barisan paling depan.

"Tidak ada orang yang bernama keparat disini, KEPARAT!" ucap Changmin geram

Namja itupun tersenyum, "Changminaa... as always.. you're so smart, kid.. "

"Bisakah kau pergi sekarang, Kang Yoo Hwa" Changmin terlihat sedang menahan diri.

"Ahahahahha... dimana sikap brutal kalian selama ini? Apa kalian benar-benar sudah berubah? Huh?" ejek Kang Yoo Hwa.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Kang Yoo Hwa adalah musuh dalam selimut Yunho. Dia termasuk salah satu anak buah Hong Seok Cheon yang tidak menyetujui bahwa seluruh aset Hong diberikan kepada Yunho. Jika dibandingkan dengan Yunho, maka dia adalah orang yang lebih lama menjadi pengikut Hong. Tentu saja ia tak terima jika seluruh aset Hong jatuh ketangan Yunho.

Tak hanya itu, Kang Yoo Hwa-lah yang dulu mengerahkan puluhan anak buah Hong untuk menghajar Yunho karena kekasihnya memohon kepada Yunho untuk menjadi kekasih Yunho. Tapi malah berakhir dengan perekrutan Yunho dan Yunho malah menjadi anak emas Hong. Dan beginilah sekarang, ia selalu mencoba mencari gara-gara untuk memancing Yunho melakukan kesalahan.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang sebelum Yunho hyung datang" ucap Yoochun tenang. Yoochun memang harus berkata demikian karena sejujurnya Yunho sangat kesal kepada Kang Yoo Hwa, hanya saja Yunho berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak saling bentrok antar sesama anak buah Hong. Yoochun sangat tahu itu.

"Ahhahahaha.." Lagi-lagi Yoo Hwa tertawa. "ternyata kalian benar-benar anjing setianya." Ucapnya sarkastik.

Jaejoong mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, telinganya panas mendengar orang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya ini berbicara tak sopan tentang Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin.

Changmin mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, meminta untuk tak melakukan apapun.

Mata Jaejoong bertemu pandang dengan Yoo Hwa. Yoo Hwa-pun tersenyum sengit, "Jadi kau mainan baru Yunho itu?"

DEG

Mainan?

Jaejoong semakin geram

"Pantas saja dia tak tertarik dengan yeoja-yeoja diluar sana.. ternyata dia punya barang bagus disini. Jadi karena kau, bocah sialan itu berubah?"

Mata Jaejoong menajam dan giginya menggertak kesal. "Kenapa kalian diam saja? Bukankahmulutnya sudah sepatutnya untuk di sumpal?" geram Jaejoong tepat dibelakang Changmin

"Jangan melakukan apapun hyung" ucap Changmin menahan Jaejoong meski ia sendiri sudahsangat geram.

"Woaaahhh... ternyata kalian benar-benar sudah berubah. Jadi kalian benar-benar pebisnis sekarang?" ejek Yoo Hwa sambil bertepuk tangan dan mendekat ke arah Yoochun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Changmin dan Jaejoong. "Apa hebatnya bocah gay itu? Kenapa kalian begitu setia kepadanya? Bergabunglah denganku maka aku akan melipat gandakan gajimu yang sekarang" lanjunya tepat didepan wajah Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum, "aku takut jika kau tak mampu membayarku, Yoo Hwa hyungnim..."

JLEB

Ucapan Yoochun tenang tapi menyakitkan.

Changminpun tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Yoo Hwa.

"Huh..." senyum mengejek terulas di bibir Yoo Hwa, "Kalian rupanya setia dengan bocah penyuka sesama jenis itu.. atau jangan-jangan kalian gay juga? Kalian saling memuaskan satu sama lain? Ka.."

BUGGGHHHH

Pukulan keras mendarat di pipi Yoo Hwa.

Yoo Hwa menatap shock namja yang berada didepannya

Jaejoong

Ya, Jaejoonglah yang telah memukul wajah Yoo Hwa hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Nafas Jaejoong terengah menahan amarah. Sudah cukup telinganya mendengar mulut Yoo Hwa mengucapkan kata-kata kasar yang ditujukannya kepada Yunho dan yang lain. Ia tak mampu lagi tinggal diam.

Namun,

Tindakan Jaejoong membuat ruangan yang tadinya tenang mencekam menjadi gempar mencetar.

BUGGHH

PRANGG

CRACK

PLAKKK

DUAAGHHH

Pukulan demi pukulan di lemparkan kedua belah pihak. Jaejoong tak begitu pandai berkelahi sehingga ia cukup kesulitan menghadapi serangan anak buah Yoo Hwa. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Changmin sebisa mungkin melindungi Jaejoong karena Jaejoong lebih penting daripada nyawa mereka sendiri.

PRANGG

TRANGG

DUGGHHH

BRAAAKKK

PRAKK

Meja, guci, dan seluruh perabotan kaca dalam ruangan Yunho porak poranda, pecah dan tak beraturan lagi. Pertaruangan kedua belah pihak sangat sengit

"AARGGGHHHH..." Jaejoong berteriak ketika lengannya tergores pisau anak buah Yoo Hwa.

Yoochun dan Changmin sontak menoleh kearah Jaejoong, "HYUNG!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Jujur mereka lengah mengawasi Jaejoong, mereka sibuk melawan anak buah Yoo Hwa yang berjumlah 4 kali lipat lebih banyak dari mereka.

Darah mengucur deras dari lengan Jaejoong, menandakan bahwa luka yang tertoreh cukup dalam.

Semua hening sesaat

Namun kemudian Yoochun dan Changmin kembali memukul sebagai pembalasan dendam atas apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Jaejoong.

"Kurang ajar!"

BRAAKK

CRACCKKK

BUGGHHH

DUGHH

Semua saling memukul kembali

Hingga

"YAAHHH... APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI RUANGANKU?!" Teriak namja tampan di ambang pintu

Semua perkelahian terhenti

Mata mereka tertuju pada sesosok namja tampan yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu dengan tatapan musangnya.

"Hyung!" gumam Yoochun dan Changmin

"Yunhoya" ucap Jaejoong lemah sambil tersenyum lega

Mata Yunho menyipit melihat tangan kiri Jaejoong memegang erat lengan kanannya. Terlihat tetesan darah merembes di tangan Jaejoong

DEG

Otak Yunho meradang, hatinya mendidih, dan emosinya meluap.

"DAMN IT! Berani-beraninya kalian menyentuh Jaejoong!"

BUUGGHHH

DAAGHHH

CRACK

PLAKK

DUGHH

DAAGHHH

BUAGGHH

Yoo Hwa dan kedelapan anak buahnya tumbang dalam hitungan detik

Yoochun dan Changmin hanya mampu berkedip tak percaya. Pantas saja, Hong Seok Cheon meng-anak emaskan Yunho.

Yunho merapikan kembali jasnya yang sedikit berantakan, "CHANGMINA... YOOCHUNA..!" teriak Yunho lantang

"Ne, Hyung!"

"Buang sampah pada tempatnya!"

"Hmmfftt..!" Yoochun dan Changmin menahan tawa akibat sindiran sarkastik Yunho

"Ne, hyung...! aku mengerti" timpal Changmin.

Changminpun hendak mengangkat baju Yoo Hwa, namun kemudian Yoo Hwa menepisnya. Ia berdiri sendiri dengan kesal. "Lihat saja Jung! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!" ucap Yoo Hwa kesal kemudian keluar ruangan diikuti dengan 8 anak buahnya.

BRAKKK

Pintu ruangan tertutup keras

Changmin dan Yoochun terkekeh melihat kemenangan mereka

Namun

PLAKK

BUGGHH

DAAGHHH

Pukulan keras dialamatnya kepada Yoochun dan Changmin oleh Yunho.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian bertindak bodoh seperti itu? Kalian bisa mati melawan mereka! Jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari kalian! Ilmu beladiri pas-pasan saja sudah sok berani! Sudah aku katakan berulangkali jika jangan sampai melawan saudara sendiri. Dia anak buah Tuan Hong Juga, apa kalian belum mengerti juga? Huh?!" Yunho mengomel di depan Yoochun dan Changmin yang menunduk.

"Mianhe Hyung!" gumam Yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepada kalian, kita bukan lagi mafia.. kita pebisnis berlian dan barang tambang sekarang! Aku sudah mengatakan rencanaku ini kepada Tuan Hong, tapi apa yang kalian lakukan? Setelah 4 bulan kita mencoba memulai bisnis bersih ini tapi kalian malah berkelahi sekarang. Dengan si brengsek itu pula! Apa kalian tak mau berubah? Apa kalian mau jika suatu saat nanti anakmu mengetahui pekerjaan ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh dan mafia? Huh? Jawab!"

PLETAAKK

PLETAKK

Pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Changmin dan Yoochun. Sedangkan Changmin dan Yoochun hanya menunduk diam.

"Kalian pasti memulainya?" tuduh Yunho

"Mianhe hyung" ucap Yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali.. jangan dengarkan apapun yang keluar dari mulut si keparat itu. Jangan meladeninya. Kenapa masih bisa terjadi hal seperti ini? Apa telinga ini hanya untuk hiasan?"

NGEEEKKK

Jeweran keras mendarat di telinga Yoochun dan Changmin

"Awwww..." rintih keduanya

Changmin sekilas melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang memberikan tatapan 'mianhe' kepada mereka. Sejujurnya semua kekacauan ini tidak akan terjadi jika Jaejoong tak memulainya. Dengan kata lain, bukan Yoochun dan Changmin yang menyebabkan semuanya terjadi tapi Jaejoong.

PLETAKKK

"YAH.. KAU..CHANGMINA... Kenapa malah memandang Jaejoong? Haruskah aku memakaikan kacamata kuda untukmu? Aku sudah cukup gerah melihat kedekatan kalian akhir-akhir ini, kenapa kau membuatku semakin gerah sekarang!" Yunho terus saja mengomel seperti orang kesurupan

Merasa bersalah kemudian Jaejoong mulai melakukan aksinya.

"Arrghhh..." Jaejoong merintih cukup keras

DEG

Yunho memandang ke arah Jaejoong dan segera menghampirinya, "Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho khawatir

"Ini sakit sekali..ngghhh..." rintih Jaejoong ketika menunjukkan luka di lengannya

Yunho membelalak kaget melihat darah yang masih menetes dari luka di lengan Jaejoong.

"Damn it.. seharusnya aku menghajar mereka lebih parah dari tadi!" sesal Yunho geram

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya didepan Yunho, mencoba merajuk. Ia mencoba menyelamatkan Yoochun dan Changmin dari omelan Yunho.

GREEPPP

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style.

"YAH! Kau membawaku kemana?" teriak Jaejoong

"Ini harus di bawa ke rumah sakit" ucap Yunho cemas

Changmin dan Yoochun hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan 'mianhe' karena tak mampu melindunginya.

Namun, ketika Jaejoong melewati depan Changmin dan Yoochun, Jaejoong malah mengedipkan salah satu matanya seolah berkata 'kalian aman sekarang'.

Changmin dan Yoochun saling menatap bingung

Tak lama setelah Yunho keluar ruangan, barulah Yoochun dan Changmin sadar jika sebenarnya Jaejoong berusaha menyelamatkan mereka.

DEG

Apa Jaejoong menyelamatkan mereka?

"Gomawo Jae hyung" seru bahagia Yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan

.

.

.

"Mianhe, baby" ucap Yunho sambil mencium lengan Jaejoong yang telah diperban. Jaejoong terpaksa harus menerima jahitan karena luka cukup dalam.

Jaejoong menatap haru kearah Yunho yang sedari tadi terus mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku terlambat datang"

"Nan gwenchana..." ucap Jaejoong lembut sambil tersenyum

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Jongmal mianhe" gumamnya

"Hei... nan gwenchana jongmal" ucap Jaejoong sambil memegang pipi Yunho

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang memegang pipinya.

TES

Air mata menetes sejalan dengan Yunho yang memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa gagal melindungi Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia sedang berusaha mewujudkan keinginan Jaejoong dengan mulai berbisnis bersih. Ia sangat tahu jika Jaejoong sangat mengkhawatirkannya sehingga ia mencoba untuk mengabulkan permintaan Jaejoong.

Dan sungguh, Yunho telah benar-benar melakukannya selama 4 bulan belakangan. Sudah 4 bulan Yunho berbisnis di bidang perhiasan dan barang tambang dan sudah 4 bulan Yunho menahan diri supaya tak berkelahi. Yunho bukan orang yang pandai mengontrol emosi tapi setidaknya ia telah berusaha selama 4 bulan terakhir ini. Itulah sebabnya, Yunho sangat marah ketika melihat Yoochun dan Changmin terlibat perkelahian seperti tadi.

GREEPP

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat, "Jangan menangis.. aku tidak apa-apa.. benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah melindungiku dengan sangat baik. Jangan menangis lagi" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk punggung Yunho

Seperti biasa, Yunho yang begitu kuat diluar namun nampak rapuh didepan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Yunho. "Dengarkan aku, Yun... jangan pernah menganggap dirimu kurang untukku.." Jaejoong memberi jeda.

Mata Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho teduh, "Kau... telah memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Segala yang kau lakukan sudah lebih dari cukup.. aku bahagia bersamamu.. aku merasa aman bersamamu, jadi jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri hanya karena masalah kecil ini. Arachi?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan

"Good boy" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

"Jae"

"mmm?"

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan malam ini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia membalikkan tubuhnya yang semula di peluk Yunho dari belakang kemudian menghadap Yunho.

Jaejoong mengusap rambut Yunho lembut dan tersenyum, "Kau memperlakukanku dengan lembut malam ini. Gomawo"

CUP

Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir berbentuk hati itu. Ya, Yunho dan Jaejoong baru saja melewatkan malam panas mereka. Meski tangan Jaejoong sakit tapi tak menyurutkan niat keduanya untuk menghabiskan malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Yunhopun tersenyum, ia menyibakkan rambut Jaejoong yang sedikit basah karena keringat mereka. "Thank you for loving me"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Thank you for doing everything to me"

Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Jaejoong, "I fell like in heaven and you're my angel"

BLUSSHHH

Pipi Jaejoong merona sempurna

Yunho tersenyum, "Really... this heaven so heavenly..."

Jaejoong terkikik, "kau semakin pintar membual"

"just for you, Boo.." Yunho tersenyum

"And i'll kill you if you say something like that to everyone" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

CUP

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong

"YAH! Jangan mencoba merayuku" protes Jaejoong masih dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

Yunho terkikik, "Saranghae" Ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh polos Jaejoong

Hening

"Jae"

"mmm?"

"Please stay with me.."

DEG

"Here... today... and the day after this..." Yunho terus bergumam sambil terus memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Yun"

"This world.. with you.. like heaven"

Jaejoong tersenyum

"Please make me feel heavenly in this heaven.. with you.. together.. forever.."Yunho terus mengeluarkan kata-kata manisnya seolah sedang memberikan dongeng tidur kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya ketika kehangatan tubuh Yunho semakin dirasakannya. Kebiasaan Yunho yang seperti inilah yang membuat Jaejoong semakin tak bisa lepas dari Yunho. Ya... setiap malam setelah selesai 'aktivitas panas' mereka, Yunho selalu memeluk Jaejoong hingga tertidur dan pagi tiba. Inilah yang membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat nyaman dan takut kehilangan.

Tak lama setelah itupun, Jaejoong tertidur.

Nafas tenang menerpa dada Yunho menandakan bahwa Jaejoong sudah tertidur pulas.

Yunho hendak melepaskan pelukannya karena ia ingin ke kamar mandi

Namun,

Tiba-tiba

"Yunnie.. saranghae" Jaejoong mengigau dalam tidurnya

Yunhopun tersenyum, "Nado saranghae, Boo"

.

**Heavenly in heaven**

**with you**

**together**

**forever**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BONUS:**

"ei.. Jae hyung.. kenapa kau tak bekerja di perusahaan Yunho hyung saja... bukankah perusahaannya semakin perkembang pesat sekarang? Daripada kau bekerja di bank itu dengan gaji yang tak seberapa disana, lebih baik kau bekerja dengan Yunho hyung saja disini" ucap Junsu yang mencoba memprovokasi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Kau dibayar berapa oleh Yunho untuk mengatakan semua itu?" tuduh Jaejoong

DEG

Mungkikah Junsu akan ketahuan?

"Ah.. anni.. Yunho hyung tak ada kaitannya dengan ini" Elak Junsu.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap curiga ke arah Junsu

"W-wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Junsu mulai goyah, ia takut ketahuan jika sebenarnya ia diminta Yunho untuk membujuk Jaejoong

"dia tidak memintamu untuk ini?"

Junsu dengan segera menggeleng, "tentu saja tidak"

Jaejoong kemudian menghembuskan nafas beratnya

"aku hanya kasihan kepadamu, hyung. Kau terlihat semakin lelah.. dan kalian juga jarang terlihat bersama. Yunho hyung akan sering melakukan kunjungan ke luar kota bahkan luar negeri. Kalau kau bersedia menjadi sekretarisnya, maka kalian tak akan susah lagi untuk mencari waktu bersama. Cobalah pikirkan ulang hyung" junsu semakin melancarkan aksinya.

Jaejoong diam.. nampak berpikir..

Sejujurnya, memang benar yang dikatakan Junsu. Sudah 3 bulan belakangan ini Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin sulit mencari waktu untuk bersama. Bisnis berlian dan barang tambang Yunho semakin maju pesat meski belum genap 1 tahun dibuka. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apalagi kalau bukan kekuatan dan kekuasaan Yunho sebagai mantan (?) mafia telah membantunya dalam memperlancar usahanya. Yunho tak akan segan-segan menghabisi (?) orang yang akan bermain-main dengannya. Jadi bisakah Yunho dikatakan meninggalkan dunia mafianya? Whoknows.. ^_^

Oleh karena itu, Yunho membutuhkan asisten untuk mengatur seluruh jadwal pertemuannya. Awalnya Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi sekretarisnya, tapi Jaejoong terus menolakdengan berbagai macam alasan yang sebenarnya jaejoong tak ingin terlalu bergantung kepadaYunho.

Tapi Jaejoong tak ingin jika Yunho memiliki sekretaris yeoja yang berpakaian minim dan berpenampilan seksi. Alhasil pilihannya jatuh kepada Junsu. Setidaknya Jaejoong tak akan pusing-pusing untuk cemburu kepada Junsu meski mereka harus pergi keluar kota atau bahkan keluar negeri bersama. Jaejoong so smart, isn't he?

Namun semakin berkembangnya bisnis Yunho dan semakin sibuknya Jaejoong yang baru saja mendapat promosi di Bank tempatnya bekerja, membuat kuantitas bertemu keduanya sangat jarang. Akhirnya, Yunho meminta Junsu untuk membujuk Jaejoong agar mau menjadi sekretaris pribadinya dan Junsu akan menjadi kepala divisi di perusahaan Yunho. Bukankah ini tawaran yang menggiurkan?

"kau tahu hyung?"

"mmm?"

"Rekan bisnis Yunho hyung sangatlah seksi-seksi, mereka selalu menatap Yunho hyung dengan tatapan lapar. Yunho hyung juga sering menjadi pembicaraan di perusahaan ini. Dia sangat digemari para pegawai yeoja hyung" ucap Junsu membongkar fakta dan sengaja membakar api cemburu Jaejoong.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong nampak cukup kaget

Usaha Junsu mulai menampakkan hasilnya

BRAKK

"Junsuya...!" Suara Yoochun terdengar ketika pintu ruang kerja Yunho baru terbuka

"Hai.. Chun" Junsu menyapa Yoochun dengan ceria

Yoochun dan Changmin memasuki ruangan dengan disusul Yunho di belakang mereka. Yunho baru saja menemui Hong Seok Chon. Jika sudah menemui Tuan Hong, hanya Changmin dan Yoochunlah yang ikut. Selalu seperti itu.

"Hai.. baby"

CUP

Kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Jaejoong. "Senang bisa melihatmu siang ini" lanjut Yunho sambil tersenyum

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku jadi siang ini aku bisa menemanimu disini" jelas Jaejoong

"Baguslah" Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Matanya terus menatap Jaejoong yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu.

Rindu

Itulah yang dirasakan Yunho, maklum saja, ia tak bertemu Jaejoong kemarin karena ada kunjungan ke luar kota dan baru pulang tadi pagi.

"Junsuya.."

"Ne, hyung"

"Batalkan rapatku siang ini"

"wae?" tanya Junsu polos

Changmin dan Yoochun hanya memutar bola matanya. Masih belum mengertikah? Pikir Changmin dan Yoochun jengah. Memang, kepolosan Junsu kadang begitu merepotkan.

Yunho hanya memberikan deathglare kepada Junsu.

"oh, Ok.. aku akan membatalkannya" ucap Junsu yang sebenarnya masih bingung kenapa ia mendapat deathglare dari Yunho.

"Jae..."

"mm?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng

"Bagaimana ka"

"Eh, Jae hyung.. aku dengar di sebelah pertigaan dekat kantor ini ada restauran jepang baru. Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?" Junsu menyerobot pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Yunho membuat Yunho mendengus kesal.

Sedangkan Changmin dan Yoochun hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Yunho. Karena, seberapapun kesal Yunho kepada Junsu, ia tak akan berani menghukum Junsu atau ia akan di 'habisi' oleh Jaejoong. Poor Yun..

"Begitukah?" Jaejoong nampak antusias

"mmm.. Jihye yang memberitahuku.. dia sudah kesana berulangkali" Junsu menyahut senang

"Yun, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" Ajak Jaejoong antusias

Yunho menatap Jaejoong datar, "Biarkan mereka berangkat terlebih dahulu.. kita akan menyusul setelahnya" ucapnya kemudian

"Wae, hyung? Bukankah lebih baik kita kesana bersama?" Junsu kembali menyerobot dan protes

Deathglare mematikanpun diterima Junsu

Yoochun dan Changmin yang tanggap terhadap situasi dan kondisi kemudian segera menggelendeng Junsu keluar ruangan. "Kami berangkat dulu, hyung" pamit Yoochun

KLIK

Pintu ruangan tertutup

Mata Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong dari tempat duduknya

Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh tanya, "apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Yunho tersenyum

SRAAKK

Yunhopun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati pintu

CKLIK

Pintu ruangan terkunci sempurna

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukankah kita akan keluar makan siang?"

Yunho tersenyum dan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih duduk di sofa

GREPP

"Setelah aku memakan makan siangku terlebih dahulu"

DEG

"Yah.. Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong mulai panik, apa yang menyebabkan pasangannya ini tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini di siang bolong begini.

Bukannya menjawab namun Yunho malah mulai menyesap cherry lips Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang semula kaget akhirnya mulai bisa mengimbangi gerak bibir Yunho.

"Ngghhh..." Lenguh Jaejoong yang mulai merasakan nikmat

Tangan Yunho mulai membuka kemeja Jaejoong

"yunnhh" Jaejoong mencoba mengingatkan

Tapi

Yunho tak peduli

"anngghhh..." Jaejoong kembali mendesah ketika jemari Yunho mulai memainkan nipplenya.

Yunho terus menyesap bibir Jaejoong dan memberikan kenikmatan pada nipplenya

"Yunnhhh...aarrghhh.. ini.. dikantorr..ngghhh..." Jaejoong mencoba berbicara di sela desahan yang terus dikeluarkannya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Kau memintaku berhenti disaat tubuhmu minta dipuaskan seperti ini?" goda Yunho

BLUSSHH

Pipi Jaejoong memerah sempurna, "Jangan menggodaku" gumam Jaejoong malu

Yunho tersenyum

CUP

"Semakin hari kau semakin mempesona" puji Yunho

GREPPP

Jaejoong memeluk erat leher Yunho untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Ia yakin pasti pipinya memerah sempurna akibat ucapan Yunho.

Yunhopun tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong.

.

.

"Angghhh...aahhh...ougghhh..." Jaejoong meracau ketika Yunho mulai bergerak cepat.

Jaejoong hanya bisa bergerak naik turun diatas pangkuan Yunho. Kenikmatan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Arrghhh... Jaehhh.. ngghhh" Yunho mendesah nikmat

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho sambil terus bergerak seirama

"Oughhh.. mmppphhh... nngghhh..."

"Arrghhh... uughhh.."

Desahan mereka saling bersahutan

Sungguh panasnya siang ini menjadi semakin panas akibat ulah dua namja ini

"Fasterrr Yunnhhh... aargghhh..." Racau Jaejoong

Yunho terus menghentakkan juniornya kedalam hole Jaejoong. Remasan halus hole Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengerang sempurna..

"Arrggghhh... aahhhh... nnggghhh" Yunho tak mampu menahan desahannya

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya, bibirnya terus mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar begitu menggoda ditelinga Yunho.

Tak membiarkan begitu saja, Yunhopun melumat bibir Jaejoong, menyesap dan menggigitnya sejalan dengan kenikmatan yang semakin dirasakannya.

"Mmmpphhh... nngghhh" desahan Jaejoong tertahan dibibir Yunho.

Hentakan junior Yunho semakin lama semakin cepat, tangan Yunho juga terus bergerak cepat pada juniornya. Semua itu membuat Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"ARGGGHHH..." Jaejoong mencapai klimaksnya. Cairannya menyembur deras diperut dan kemeja Yunho. Maklum saja, kemeja Yunho belum terlepas sempurna saat mereka melakukannya.

Nafas Jaejoong terengah, namunYunho belum mencapai klimaksnya.

Dengan cepat Yunho berdiri, membiarkan Jaejoong bergelayut manja dilehernya. Tangan Yunho menahan pantat Jaejoong agar tak terjatuh dari gendongannya.

Yunho memojokkan tubuh Jaejoong didinding, tanpa melepaskan tautan pada tubuh bawahnya,Yunho menggenjot keras hole Jaejoong

"Arrghhh... aangghhh.. ouugghhh.." Jaejoong meracau

"Ngghhh... aggghhh... Jaehh.. ahahhhhhh" Yunho mendesah nikmat

Jaejoong mencengkeram bahu Yunho, ia merasakan sedikit perih karena kulitnya menggesek dinding.

"Ugghhh... Yunhh.. appo..." gumam Jaejoong disela desah nikmatnya

"Appo? ngghhh?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, Yunho kemudian membawa Jaejoong ke atas meja kerjannya. Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit menungging dengan tangan menahan di meja kerja Yunho.

Yunho mendorong juniornya dan mulai menngenjot hole Jaejoong dengan cepat dari arah belakang

"Arrghhh..ngghhh... " Jaejoong meracau ketika merasakan Yunho berulangkali menyentuh titik yang pas, ditambah tangan Yunho yang senantiasa memberikan kenikmatan pada juniornyamembuat Jaejoong bergeliat nikmat.

"Ahhhhaahhhh... aahhh...oughhh..." Jaejoong terus mendesah

Yunho merasakan junior Jaejoong yang berada di tangannya berkedut kembali. Ini menandakan bahwa Jaejoong akan klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yunho semakin mempercepat kocokannya sambil terus menggenjot hole Jaejoong cepat

"Angghhh... ougghh.. ngghh... fasterrr..." Racau Jaejoong

"uugghhh... babyhhhh... oughhhh... "

"Yunhhh.. akuuhhh"

"Angghhh...haahhhh" Yunho terus menggenjot hole Jaejoong

Jaejoong merasa junior Yunho begitu sesak memenuhi holenya, ini pertanda bahwa Yunho sebentar lagi juga akan klimaks.

Yunhopun kemudian membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan merebahkannya di meja.

Jaejoong mengeratkan kakinya pada pinggang Yunho seolah meminta Yunho menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi

"Angghhh...aargghhhh"

"Yunhhh... uugghhh"

Yunho mempercepat gerakannya.

TRANGGG

PRAAKKK

Dokumen dan segala apapun yang ada dimeja kerja Yunho harus jatuh berserakan dilantai karena meja terus bergetar cepat dan hebat.

PLOP

PLOP

PLOP

"Ouugghhhh,,... aagghhhh"

"Here... aangghhhh..."

Yunho terus menyentak hole Jaejoong

dan

CROOTT

Jaejoong klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya

Yunho terus bergerak cepat untuk memaju mundurkan pinggulnya

"angghh.. ARRGHHH..." Jaejoong mendesah disisa tenaganya, ia mencengkeram kuat pinggang Yunho.

Yunho menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan keras

Dan

"AARGGHHHHHHH" Yunho mengerang hebat ketika cairannya menyembur deras di hole Jaejoong

Keringat keduanya menetes tanpa henti menandakan aktivitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan benar-benar menguras tenaga

Jaejoong tak mampu menutup kembali bibirnya, mulutnya sibuk membantu hidungnya mencari oksigen.

CUP

"Saranghae" ucap Yunho sambil mengecup bibir Jaejoong

Jaejoong tersenyum

Hening

Hanya deru nafas yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain

Yunho mengusap kening Jaejoong, "lelah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Lebih baik kita melakukannya setiap malam Yun... daripada tidak melakukannya 2 hari tapi kau menghajarku seperti ini" canda Jaejoong manja

Yunho terkikik, "Aku merindukanmu"

"Nado bogoshippo" Ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk leher Yunho. Salahkan jadwal keduanya yang padat hingga tak ada waktu untuk mereka berdua.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang,

2 jam sudah mereka melakukan 'itu' di dalam kantor

Tak terasa mereka telah melewatkan waktu makan siang.

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding, "Mereka pasti akan segera sampai tapi kita belum makan siang sama sekali" gumam Jaejoong

KRUYUUKKK

Perut Jaejoong berbunyi

"aku lapar" ucap Jaejoong lucu

CUP

Sekali lagi Yunho mengecup singkat cherry lips yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan itu. "Jja.. kita segera bersiap"

"Bajumu kotor, Yun"

"Aku ada baju ganti di sana" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk lemari di dalam ruangannya

Jaejoongpun tersenyum dan mencium bibir Yunho sebelum kemudian bersiap diri.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha... Kau benar, itu sangat nikmat Yoochuna.. mungkin lain kali kalau kita kesana lagiaku akan memesan paket yang" Ucap Changmin terhenti ketika memasuki ruang kerja Yunho

DEG

Wajahnya begitu shock ketika melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih didalam ruangan tapi dengan kondi yang cukup mengenaskan (?)

Wajah lelah, luka kecil di sudut bibir Yunho, kemeja yang tidak sama lagi seperti yang tadi dipakai, fresh kissmarks dilehernya. Tak hanya itu, bibir Jaejoong nampak bengkak, fresh kissmark juga bertengger di dada dan lehernya. Belum lagi, meja kerja yang tertata rapi, beda seperti tadi dan kemeja Yunho yang tadi dipakai tergeletak di dekat meja kerja.

Semua tanda-tanda itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka baru saja 'melakukannya'.

Yoochun dan Changmin yang berpikiran sama, hanya mampu diam, tak berani komentar.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Jaejoong mencoba menyapa dengan senyum yang nampak lelah. Maklum saja 10 menit yang lalu mereka baru saja selesai merapikan diri.

"Ah, ne.. hyung" Changmin menjawab dengan senyuman. Ia mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin meski ia sebenarnya cukup kaget dengan ulah (?) Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tapi apa mau di kata, ia hanya diam dan kemudian duduk di sofa

Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Yoochun. Ia memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti Changmin yang duduk di sofa meski sebenarnya ia tak habis fikir dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang melakukan itu (?) disiang bolong seperti ini.. ditempat kerja pula.

Tapi, hal yang beda di lakukan oleh Junsu

Junsu memasuki ruangan dengan wajah ceria, ia tak menyadari apa yang telah disadari oleh Yoochun dan Changmin. "Loh, Jae hyung kenapa masih disini? Pantas saja aku tunggu hingga 2 jam tak kunjung datang"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum

"Makanan disana sangat enak hyung.. kau menyesal kalau tidak mencobanya" lanjut Junsu yang tak menyadari jika keempat namja yang ada diruangan bersamanya sedang saling canggung satu sama lain.

"Ehhem.." Changmin membersihkan tenggorokannya sambil melirik ke arah Yoochun dan Yunho.

Yoochun memandang Junsu dan memberi kode seolah meminta untuk berhenti berbicara. Tapi bukan Junsu namanya jika tidak mengerti maksud Yoochun.

"Wae, Yoochuna? Matamu kelilipan?" tanyanya polos

GLUDAAKKK

Demi apapun di dunia ini, sungguh ia ingin Junsu selamat dari amukan Yunho. Tindakan Yoochun bukan tanpa alasan, ia sempat melihat ke arah Yunho yang nampak mengeluarkan aura gelap, siap untuk melahap Junsu jika saja Jaejoong tak ada dalam ruangan itu.

SRAAKK

Yoochun langsung menarik tangan Junsu supaya duduk di dekatnya

Suasana tenang

Namun masih sedikit mencekam

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu

"Kau mau kemana?"

OH GOD

Lagi-lagi Junsu dengan ketidakpekaannya bertanya kepada Jaejoong

"Makan siang" jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil tersenyum

"MWO? Kau belum makan siang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk

Junsu berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini selama 2 jam berduaan dengan Yunho hyung?"

DANG

"Dan itu kenapa lehermu ada bercak merah? Apa kau iritasi?"

OH NO

Jaejoong tercekat

Yoochun dan Changmin menepuk jidatnya

PLETAAKKKK

Benar saja, pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Junsu. Yunho sudah tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya.

"Berhentilah bicara, suaramu membuatku pusing" gerutu Yunho yang kemudian berjalan di belakang Jaejoong.

Yoochun, Changmin dan Jaejoong hanya terkikik melihat Junsu yang mempout sempurna sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan Yunho.

"jja.. aku pergi dulu.. telponlah jika ada sesuatu" pesan Yunho sebelum keluar ruangan

"Ne, hyung" Jawab Yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan

Pintu tertutup

SRAKK

Junsu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa

"Eh... apa ini?" ucapnya sambil mencium tangannya yang merasakan sesuatu yang lengket mengenai tangannya

Yoochun dan Changmin sontak melotot dan berdiri, mereka segera mengecek pakaian mereka.

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya, membau sekali lagi untuk mencoba mengenali cairan yang ada di tangannya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suara lumba-lumba Junsu melengking seketika

Yoochun dan Changmin menutup telinga mereka sambil terus tertawa melihat tingkah Junsu yang baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"MEREKA GILA... KENAPA MELAKUKANNYA DI TEMPAT KERJA... HWAAAAAA! AKU PULANG SEKARANG! AKU MAU MANDI!" Junsu berteriak heboh

Dan

BRAKK

Junsu menutup pintu ruangan dengan keras dan pulang dengan bibir yang mempout sempurna

.

.

.

**_YUNJAE ^_^_**

**_HEAVENLY IN HEAVEN_**

**_._**

**_END_**

.

.

.

* * *

TRANG..TRANG... TRANG...

Maxy datang dengan sequel YAOI IN ACTION... plus bonus, biar teman-teman pada puas.. kekekke... maxy baik kan? Peluk donk... #author alay.. ^_^

Maxy datang dengan cerita yang absurd lagi... semoga tidak mengecewakan... #bow

NC kurang HOT? Mmmm... bacanya sambil berendam di air panas aja ne.. biar HOTnya BERRRAASA... wkwkkwk #dicekek readers

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka...

Hope u like it guys, and don't forget to give your lovely review... ^_^


End file.
